marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Vol 1 3
Appearing in The Lost Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Eliza Newman *Parker Hayes Villains: * Unknown Man -First Appearance Other Characters: Synopsis for The Lost The issue opens in Ridge Hill High, where Cad is walking out of his last class. Cadmus (Narration): So, school was interesting. Cut to similar shots of Cadmus in various classes, looking uncomfortable. *In Chemistry, jocks swarm around him, talking excitedly. *In Math, his friends are asleep on their desks. *In English, they're tossing around a paper football. Cadmus: And by interesting I mean probably the worst thing ever. As Cadmus walks through the halls, a bunch of smaller kids duck their heads away from him. Cadmus: Pretty much everybody hates me. Close up on his face, where he bites his lip. Cadmus: Not that I can blame them. I sound like a tool. Cadmus turns the corner, and comes up on something unexpected-- police tape. He looks up, and see cops have filled the hallway. Cadmus: What? Cop 1: Time of death... about 11:35... Cop 2: Did you see...? Cadmus: Is that Eliza? We see Eliza, huddling in a blanket, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking, Cadmus ducks under the tape and starts towards her. A cop steps towards him. Cop 3: Hey, you can't be here-- Cadmus walks right through the man, who watches him go, looking confused. Cadmus approaches Eliza. Cadmus: Eliza! What-- what happened? Are you--? Eliza sees Cadmus and without another word embraces him in a hug. Tears stream down her cheeks. We cut to the exterior of the school, where Cadmus is comforting Eliza. Eliza: He was just... dead... bleeding out all over.... that weird gang sign carved into the table... Cadmus: ... Eliza looks up at Cadmus. Eliza: I've never seen a dead body before. It makes you feel... vulnerable. Cadmus: Near death experiences tend to do that. Eliza: And the worst part is... Eliza hesitates. After a moment, Cadmus jumps in. Cadmus: Is? Eliza: No, uh, its silly. Cadmus: No, go on. You can tell me anything. Cadmus: Even though I basically met you yesterday. Eliza: Last night, after the party, I... I had some sort of dream. You were in it. Cadmus: I was? Eliza: Yeah, you were, but you were different... terrifying. Kind of like some sort of... Cadmus: Sort of what? Eliza: Your eyes were glowing, and your skin was like a small sky. But everything about you felt dangerous. You were like a demon. Cadmus' face hardens. Cadmus: Damn. She remembers. Cadmus: We all, uh... we all have nightmares. Eliza: Yeah, but this was different. You had that same symbol on your chest. The one carved into the desk. The school bell rings as Cadmus recoils. A police officer comes up to them. Officer: We have some more questions for you, m'am. Eliza: *tired* Okay. Cadmus, can you... Cadmus? Cadmus is gone. Cut to Cadmus running back into the school, towards the crime scene. Cadmus: What is happening to this place? He looks down at his hand, which is glowing like a galaxy. Cadmus: What is happening to me? Cadmus bumps into Parker, who is heading down the hall, football uniform on. Parker: Hey, Cad! Why aren't you dressed? Cadmus: No. Cadmus: No. Parker: What? Cadmus: No, sorry, I... I have to go! Parker: But the team is waiting for you-- Cadmus runs away without so much as a glance backwards. Parker watches him go, a strange look in his eyes. Cadmus: Come on come on, come on, Cadmus arrives at the police tape, ducking under it and heading towards the classroom. A number of surprised-looking detectives react immediately, making a beeline towards him. Officer: Hey-- Other Officer: You can't be here! As they grab a hold of Cadmus, he glimpses the crime scene. He sees the symbol, and it reflects back in his eyes for a moment. Cadmus: *whisper* No... Officer: Kid, you shouldn't be here. Cadmus: This is exactly where I should be. Cadmus: Say it say it say it Cadmus: This is.. this is my fault. Officer: Calm down, son, this isn't-- Cadmus: You don't understand! I killed-- ???:Excuse me. An elderly janitor interjects, placing a frail hand on the cops shoulder. Janitor: I couldn't help noticing, and I thought I should help clear up any confusion. Officer: Thank you, sir, but we have this under-- Quick as a whip, the janitor produces an old knife from his uniform, and stabs the one cop right in the chest. As that cop staggers back, confused, the other one draws his gun but is nailed in the shoulder by the same knife, which the janitor pulled from the other cop's body. As the last officer staggers backward, the janitor rushes him and snaps his neck. Breathing heavily, the man stops, and pulls the knife out of the officer. He begins ti hum. Janitor: Dum-de-dum-de-dum... Cadmus watches, stricken, as the janitor begins drawing the symbol in blood on the tile floor. Cadmus: Wha... wha... Janitor: Funny folk, dem coppers. They never get a durn thing right. Cadmus: I don't understand. Janitor: Heh. The janitor pulls up his sleeve, revealing the same symbol as a tattoo. Janitor: You didn't kill this man, Cadmus. We did. To be continued... Solicit Synopsis Cadmus finds something horrible in the place he calls home, and Parker becomes suspicious of a friend. Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision